


Criminal

by eddiessofa



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/eddiessofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set before the first movie and is an AU. A what if when Brian moved to LA, joined the force and  he started racing. So, he never went under cover. This is a story in five conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

The first race against Toretto Brian lost; not by a lot but by enough to count. Luckily he'd been successful enough in other races that he hadn't had to throw down a pink on his Skyline. Toretto was amping up the crowd and celebrating his win. Brian had to smile as he watched, the looked like a king all confidence and charm.

“Nice try busta.”

Brian just smiled. There would be other races and everyone lost eventualy.

“What are you smilin' about?” Dom asked more to the crowd than to him but the look in his eyes was all seriousness.

“I almost had you.” Brian retorted, no bitterness, just an easy smile and calm assurance in his own skills. Getting pissed wouldn't make any sense for right now Dom was the better driver.

“Ask any racer, any real racer, don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile.”

“Yeah but now I've seen you race. I know where to improve.”

Brian was driving away when the street lit up with red and blue. Hours later, he'd be down a car from an enemy of Toretto's but he will offer to let Brian work back some of the money at the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Brian, one of the guy's from Purvis' squad said he saw you out racing Friday.”

Brian blushed and one hand reached up to rub his neck, “Well could been anyone Sgt.”

“They were sure it was you. Be careful. I don't need to tell you it's dangerous but Violent Crimes has some shit in the works, I don't want you to get dragged down in all of it.”

“Look, they're all good guys. Doesn't VC have better shit to do than take down street racing?”

“Nah, seems there's a truck hijacking ring. The race king, Toretto, looks to be their guy so they've got someone going under. Would of probably asked you but you're too close. I'm just givin' you the heads up. Pick a better hobby, we can't just keep ignoring your extracurricular activities.”

“Thanks Sarge.”

“Just see that it wasn't a waste of my breath. Brian, you've got a future here and good instincts. We need good cops, don't let a spike of adrenaline ruin everything.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Why tell me?” Dom's question startled him and Brian almost banged his head on the bottom of the Civic he was under.

He rolled out and responded, “Tell you what?”

“That you're a cop, about the narc. Any of it.” Dom was leaning against the support beam for the lift, arms crossed over his chest.

“I guess I just didn't want you to go back. Didn't want you to have to run from your whole life.” Brian shrugged.

“So it has nothin' to do with the way you check out my ass when no one is looking?” Dom asked it all calm, like he didn't just voice a secret Brian had been battling for months.

Dom must see the panic in his eyes because he continued before Brian could speak.

“I'm not gonna kick your ass. I just to want to know. You're good at dodging shit so I'm being direct.”

Brian looked up, “ Is there any way to not have this conversation?”

“No.”

Brian pushed out a long sigh, “I told you the truth because I'm your friend and I didn't want you to think I was lying about being a cop. Telling you about the under cover was to protect you.”

“And were you hoping for something here?” Dom motioned between them.

“Look I'm not the only one who checks out asses. And I know that you like any make as long as it's gorgeous but I don't do one nighters and you have Letty.”

“She left.”

Brian quirked an eyebrow, “Really? Why?”

“Said if I still looked at her the way I did you that we'd never leave the bedroom.”

“You sure about this?”

Dom smirked and it was all predator. “Didn't Mia tell you that I own you?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, they just fired you?”

“Well technically I quit.”

Dom looked pissed. “And you're just cool with that?”

“I thought you'd be happy. Plus I figured I could just work at the shop but if I need to find another job to pay my bills I'll see if Harry has anything.”

“No-no. You know you can work at the shop as much as you want. It'll be nice not to have to leave Vince with the cars when you're out serving and protecting. I just.. fuckin'..they had no dirt on me so they fired you. It's bullshit.”

Brian smiled and shrugged. “I sold them out to you. Picked my side and all that jazz, it was bound to happen. I couldn't do both forever.”

Dom seemed at settle at that. “As long as you're cool than I guess but its still shitty.”

“You are going to have to start paying me in cash now though, blow jobs and orgasms won't pay my rent.”

Dom laughed. “Sure, sure. But just move in, you're never at your place anyway.”

Brian's smile lit up the room. “You just don't want to give me a health care package.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom had been gone two days for an auto show with Vince. Brian hadn't been thrilled at being left behind but Vince pointed out that someone had to run the shop and it sure as hell couldn't be him. Coming into the bedroom he started to head for the shower. A nice hot one to wash off a day of frustration and sweat sounded great. Just as he put his hand on the door knob it opened. Dom was naked and wet and home early.

“Hey, thought you'd be in later tonight.” Brian's eyes tracked the water as it slid down his chest.

“Wanted to surprise you.”

“I think you can call it a success.”

Dom turned to grab a towel and a flash of color stood out on his arm.

The tattoo was new, a pin-up girl riding a bullet with the name Bullitt under it.

“New ink?”

Dom nodded. “Whatcha think?”

“You got a chick on a tattoo for your boyfriend.”

Dom blushed. “Its bad luck to get your actual name and I thought the bullet would look weird alone. So the artist showed me some old sailor tatts and I liked this.”

Brian grinned and went in for a kiss.


End file.
